Endless Winter
by Lepolena
Summary: When Bella's Mum cast her out into the cold cruel world, she has no place to go except to her father's. Bella has been thrown unwillingly into an endless winter and is unsure if she will ever get out. Maybe BxE My first fic so please don't to hard! Canon
1. New Start

**Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic and I'm not sure if its any good or not. Reviews are appreciated.  
Hope you enjoy!  
Oh and I do not own Twilight or anything related to it. That honour belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

New Start

It's hard. I feel like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders, but no one would ever dare give me such a big responsibility like that. Why is life so hard? Why is it that when everything falls into place, it just ends up falling apart again becoming a bigger mess than before?

My name is Bella Swan. I'm 18 years old and I have just moved in with my dad, Charlie Swan. My life is completely off track.

Are you wondering what's so horrible about it? Well I can tell you now that all was fine up until about two days ago. I was having a huge fight with my mum, Renee, when things got out of hand. She began to yell horrible insults at me. My own mother told me how useless I was and how much she hated me. She told me to get out of her house and that she never wanted to see me again. I don't remember too much after that. I think I must have gone into shock. I made my way upstairs to my room and started to throw various items into a large backpack.

"Mum…" I started but an angry glare from her cut me off. She was an angry lioness, a force not to be reckoned with, so I didn't dare to push her any further.

"Get out now" she growled, her teeth clamped together. I was terrified. All I could see was hate form up in her dark burgundy eyes. I was desperately looked around for the phone when I realized I was shaking like a leaf. I needed to get out of here. Now.

I quickly bought a ticket for the quickest flight to Seattle. Throwing my life savings in my wallet I charged out the door like crazy. My only thought in mind way to get away from my mo… I mean Renee. Somehow though; I made my way from sunny Phoenix, Arizona to ever cloudy Forks, Washington.

I would never know why Renee chose to live in a place like Phoenix. I never saw her go out into the sunlight, perhaps that's why she was so pale. She would often sneak out at night but never found out where. I suggested that we move somewhere else but she never seemed to want to.

In the taxi on the way to Charlie's house, tears began to fall. I had been keeping them in pretty well up until now. It all began to really sink in. My mother hated me. She never wanted to see me again.

I dragged myself out of the taxi, making sure I brought my backpack along with me and knocked twice on the front door. A middle-aged man answered the door.

"Bella?!" was Charlie's greeting. I could hardly blame him. I hadn't seen him in almost 3 years and then I randomly arrive on his front door cold, wet (from the endless rain) and homeless. I asked if I could live with him.

"Of course" was his reply, but he looked uncertain. So here I am, lying in my old bed in my small cramped bedroom with paint starting to peel off the antique white walls, staring at the ceiling. It's 2.30 in the morning.

The world took too long to refocus. My head felt heavy, I didn't want to get out of bed. I have been living at Charlie's house for a little over a week now. I was lucky for Charlie didn't ask too many questions, even if he was Chief of Police here in Forks. As far as he knows, Renee and I were not on the best of terms with each other right now and we needed a break from each other.

"Bella, come down and have breakfast. You'll be late for school".

School. I groaned, forcing myself to get out of bed. Charlie enrolled me into the local High School since I told him I was going to hang around for a while. Apparently it's important that I finish my education. Not that I really care but perhaps going to school will keep my mind off other things. That's all I can hope for. I did ok in school. I have always been average in the field of academic achievements. Average is what I have been for my whole life. I'm not particularly talented in any area, nor am I attractive. I'm not ugly but saying I was anywhere near beautiful should be a crime, especially because Renee is my mother. Renee is out of this world drop dead gorgeous. Even if she is pale I have never seen anyone who could dare call themselves more beautiful that Renee

"Hey Bells, if you hurry up I can drive you to school if you like. That way you don't have to take the bus" Charlie offered, interrupting my train of thoughts.

"Thanks but no thanks dad, the bus will be fine" I answered. I pulled on a simple long sleeved t-shirt and jeans. As I made my way down stairs I saw Charlie about to walk out the door.

"Dress warmly then and have a good day. See you tonight". Charlie gave me a warm farewell smile as he walked out the door, but it did little to fix my broken heart. I heard his police cruiser come to life and as the noise faded into the distance I began to cry again. Renee was everything to me. I never had any friends or family besides her and Charlie so she was the only one I could turn to If I ever felt down or needed help. Knowing that I would never see her angelic face again made my whole body become limp. _Beep_ went the kitchen clock. The noise dragged me unwillingly back to reality. If I didn't hurry up I would miss the bus and walking to school in this rainy weather is not much of an option.

I finished getting ready and then began to walk out into the cold, cruel world. This world was new to me, and I felt like I could never escape it. This new life, a new start felt like a curse rather than a blessing and right now I was only walking to the bus stop. Great.

**Love it? Hate it? Just press that review button to let me know.**


	2. Unimaginable Torture AKA High School

**Hey guys. I'm sooooooo sorry that i havent updated in so long! My computer wouldn't let me upload anything and i have been really busy with school. This chapter is a little shorter than the other. I know that the story has been slow but the pace should start to quicken soon. I hope that that will make the story more interesting. I have the plot mostly figured out now =]. I will try to update more often!**

**This chapter is dedicated to**** awesomenessisme as she was the only one who reviewed!!!**

**Oh and one more thing I do not in any way own Twilight. I'm pretty sure all of you know who does.  
**

Unimaginable Torture (A.K.A High School)

My assumption that High School would take my mind off things was defiantly correct. However I still wished I had stayed home. The second I had got on the bus (tripping over the stairs in the process) all eyes were on me.

All the other students began to whisper among themselves, no doubt about me. All together they sounded like a chorus of hissing snakes. I sat in the first seat I could find and stared out the foggy window. I tried unsuccessfully to distract myself from the annoying and constant chatter which filled the air around me by trying to figure out what the blurs in the window were. _Trees, houses and moss obviously _I told myself. What a stupid distraction. As I stepped off the bus, a wave of relief washed over me but it was soon dismissed when at least 50 new pairs of eyes rested upon me. Blushing, I hastily made my way to the office to pick up my new schedule. My first class was English. Picking up my things I quickly made my way there.

I arrived before anyone else, something I hadn't intended to happen. Spare time was painful. It brought back far too many painful memories. I tried to distract myself by looking over my schedule. It was then that I first saw _them._

They all look so similar with their pale white skin, unimaginable beauty and grace. They reminded me so much of … Rene. _Except their eyes. _Yes, their eyes were a strange golden colour, not the dark burgundy Rene's usually are.

But the similarities were just too much for me to handle. Tears welling up in my eyes, I sprinted to the nearest bathroom (which I had much trouble finding) and began to ball my eyes out.

The bell sounded for class. Silencing a sniffle I washed my face and headed back to class. I couldn't be late for my first class on my first day. By the time I reached the class room I was gasping for air. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. As I walked in the class room I took the chance to quickly glance around and to my relief I found none of the golden eyed family present.

A teacher whose name I fail to remember (or perhaps I never heard it in the first place) grabbed my arm and yanked me up onto a small, worn, wooden podium and began to gather the class's attention.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Isabella Swan. Say hello everyone"

An almost unrecognisable mumble of hellos and heys followed. She smiled apologetically at me and told me to take a seat.

As soon as the teacher started to teach the class (something about Shakespeare I think) I zoned out. Although I was supposedly staring at the teacher, I was in fact focusing on trying to keep unwanted thoughts out of my mind.

Most of which revolved around the group of students I had seen earlier. How come they are so similar to (I winced) Renee? Were do they come from? And perhaps most importantly, who are they?

I was dragged out again by a tap on the head. I turned only to see that the tap was from a scrunched up piece of paper that had been thrown my head. The other students in the rows behind me were trying their hardest not to laugh. Embarrassed, I turned back to the front and started to try and pay attention. I failed at that miserably.

Most of the day passed in similar fashion. So basically it was all about teachers introducing me and the students giving me a hard time. A lot of the boys in my year found out how clumsy I was when I tripped over my feet when I was on my way to trig. Now, it seems the new game to play is 'Tripping up Swan'. Aim of the game: to make Bella fall over, again.

When it was time for lunch I sat to the side, all by myself. No one gave me a second glance. I barley touched my food. No, I was to busy staring at the golden eyed students. By eaves dropping I had found out that they were a family, but the looked nothing alike. Well… they did in the way they all had the same pale skin, golden eyes and stunning looks. But over all they were very different from each other.

There were two blondes, a tall boy who looked as if he were slightly in pain, and a girl who was so beautiful she put all goddess to shame. The Boy next to the blonde girl was also very muscular but far bulker than the blonde. A very short and petite girl with short spiky black hair sat at the far end of the table chatting very excitedly. A last was a beautiful boy with messy bronze coloured hair. Bronze, huh, what a strange colour.

They all seemed to look at me then turning their heads in my direction. I quickly glanced away and began to blush. Who were these people? After doing a little more eaves dropping I found out what the other students at Forks High School called them.

The Cullens.

**Hmmmm sooooooo what do you think? I would really like to know! Press the review button!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
